Random
by Princess-Lust
Summary: D Tälläsenki on joskus tehny!


Envy: Miten niin LUOTTU... me olemme syntyneet kuin kuka tahansa muukin, perkule! :(

Lust: Ei ketään synny jos ei niitä ensin luoda, eikö?

Envy: Niin... mutta tarkoitan että minä olen tullut...

Sloth: LOPETA.... Wrath on täällä :/

Wrath: Mitä?? Mistä Envy on tullut?? Äiti kerro?

Sloth: Myöhemmin, olet vielä liian nuori sellaiseen :DD

Gluttony: Lust, lukijat odottaa... saanko syödä heidät?

Lust: Ei, ei, ei, ei vielä tarinan loputtua vasta ;))

Gluttony: koska se tarina loppuu?

Lust: kerron sitten, mutta eikö olisi jo aika aloittaa se?

Envy: Hyvä on.... Lukijaa... aloita jo se kertominen...

Wrath: öö..sä tappoit sen?

Envy: voi hitto...

Pride: No minä toimin lukijana, olen vanhin ja viisain

Envy: Et ehkä vanhin mutta tyyppi josta ei kuitenkaa kerrotta tarinassa yhtään. xDDDD

Pride: Grr!!! ...pistäkää ne turpanne kiinni..... Aloitan

Olipa kerran suuri palatsi, jossa asuin minä ja.....

Edward: mitäs perkuletta tämä on?? minunhan se tarina piti kertoa eikä Bratleyn :/

Pride: *Samperi juuri kuin olin pääsemässä alkuun!*

Lust: Ohoh! tulit sittekin ^^

Wrath: Myöhässä kuten aina :S

Sloth: Anteeksi, luulimme ettet tulisi

Envy: ...Aloita jo se kertominen, pätkä

Gluttony: Pätkä, pätkä...

Edward: TURVAT TUKKOON, JA ÄLKÄÄ KUTSUKO MINUA MINIPIENEKSI PIPPURIPALLEROKSI...=((

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heräsin aamulla, tunsin oloni sekavaiseksi. Katselin ympärilleni ja oli vaikea hahmottaa mitään, koska oli niin pimeää.

*Missä olen?* sanoin hiljaa itsekseni *kuinka jouduin tänne?**mitä on tapahtunut?**Alphonse...hei, Alphonse!**missä olet?*

- Veljesi on poissa? kuului ääni ovelta

- Rose? Mitä sinä täällä? missä me... olin hetken hiljaa ... mitä tarkoitat "veljeni on poissa?

- Hän on poissa, ja mitä sinun tulee.... Rose tuli lähemmäs ja katsoi minua hymyssä suin ...katso itseäsi... Hän viittasi sängyn vieressä olevaan peliin..

Nousin epävarmasti ylös vuoteeltani, oloni oli todella kevyt kun seisoin siinä. astuin varovaisesti lähemmäs peiliä ja vilkaisin siihen silmäkulmasta, Jostain syystä en uskaltanut katsoa, pelkäsin etten olisi enää minä vaan joku muu...

- No, miltä tuntuu? Onko kipuja? Rose kyseli

- ... Mitä tämä on? mitä ovat nämä raidat ruumissani.... kyselin hämmilläni, katseeni osui oikeaan käteeni... se oli...normaali käsi

- Missä metallikäteni on? ..tai jalkani?... ei, missä Al? missä veljeni on? käännyin hädissäni Rosen puoleen, näin hänen kasvollaan jäätävän ja raivoavan katseen - Et ole Rose?! Peräännyin

Rose käänsi katseensa sängyn reunaan - Olet oikeassa en ole Rose... Nimeni on Dante... ja sinä et ole ihminen enään Edward Elric, olet homunculus nimeltä Pride.....Rose sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi sitten ovelle päin... - tule alas kun kerkeet, muut haluavat nähdä sinut, Pride

- Pride Edward, tai Pride Ed... kutsu minua sillä nimellä, sanoin jähmettyneesti, halusin kysyä vaikka mitä, mutta en saanut sanoja suustani... -Dante, eikun Rose, missä Al.... hän oli jo ehtinyt poistua huoneesta...

Istahdin alas sängylleni, ja katselin jalkojani, ne olivat kummatkin samanlaiset, kalpeat, täynnä kummalllisia punaisia raitoja, katselin niitä raitoja hetken, yhtäkkiä muistin homunculuksten Ouroborous merkkin. Nousin seisomaan ja käännyin selkä peliä kohti... *Se on totta, Rose ei valehdellut... olen homunculus.. olen kuollut* *..ei Alphonse, ei.. tämä ei ole totta* *AL... et voi olla...* en voinut edes sanoa sitä sanaa, päässäni huomasi kun ajattelinkin sitä. Samassa kuulin oven avautuvan hiljaa ja hennosti, -Dante, olisi... Katsoin ovelle ja näin pienen käden raoittavan oven välistä. Lähestyin ja se katosi... *Mikä se oli? Wrath? mutta...* muistin Rose/Danten sanoneen " tule alas kun kerkeet, muut haluavat nähdä sinut, Pride". -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikemmitä puheita astuin ulos huoneesta, käytävä oli pitkä jonka jokaisella puolella oli ovia. Rappusilla näin taas pienen käden ja lähemmäs mentyäni näin sen olevan Wrath. Kuin salama Wrath minut nähdessään liukui rappusen kaidetta alas ja juoksi alhaalla olevaan ovelle - Pride on nousut! Hän huusi kovaan ääneen. Yksitelleen ovesta rupesi kävelemään seitsemän tai oikeastaan viisi tuttua naamaa.

Ensin tuli pieni vilkas Wrath, joka raahasi mukanaan Slothia, josta minun tuli mieleeni monta vuotta sitten kuollut äitini Trisha. Lust oli yhtä kaunis kuin aina ennenkin mustine hiuksineen ja kurvineen. Gluttony.. no oli yhtä lihava kuin muistinkin ja viimeisenä tuli Envy, jonka näkeminen hermostutti minua suurenmoisesti.

- Tule syömään kanssamme Pride Ed, Rose kurkisti ovelta ja painui sitten takaisin huoneeseen.

Laskeuduin varovaisesti alas porttaita

- Varo ettet putoa, pätkä, Envy nauroi pilkkallisesti alhaalla

- Älä jaksa Envy, Lust motkaisin ärhäkkäästi

- Älä määräille Narttu, Envy puhahti vihaisesti ja katsoi Lustia hetken silmiin. Lust perääntyi Envyn raivostunutta katsetta - Mennään Gluttony, hän sanoi ja lähti Gluttony kintereillään.

Olin huomaamattani jäänyt seisomaan keskelle rappusia, en saanut katsettani pois Lustista, jonka kauniit mustat pitkät hiukset muotoilivat hänen vartaloaan.

- Mikä hätänä? pelottaako tulla alas sieltä, Envy nauroi ilkeästi, mutta hänen silmistään paistoi myös inho ja kateus. Mikä ei toisiaan ollut yllätys.

Hyppäsin viisi viimeistä rappusta yli ja muina miehinä lähdin kävelemään kohti ovea johon Rosekin oli hetki sitten huutanut. Ovella katsoin taakseni ja näin Envyn tappavan katseen, ihan kuin hän olisi epätoivoisesti pinnistelyt ettei hyökkäisi kimppuuni ja tappaisi minua siihen paikkaan. Nopeasti astuin huoneeseen... siis keittiöön, Sloth puikkahti ohitseni ja asettui tiskaamaan.

-Ota mitä haluat, Rose/Dante sanoi lempeästi, -Tulla on jääkaappi ja tuossa vasemmassa nurkassa on juomille tarkoitettu pakastin. Muut ovat ehtineet jo syödä. Hän jatkoi ja istahti nurkkassa olevaan tuoliin, ja joi kahviaan.

- Tuota... missä Greed ja Pride ovat? Kysyin samalla kuin kaivoin jääkaappista jotain - he eivät tulleet tapaamaan minua.. ihmettelin

- Greed on missä lie nyt onkin, ja Pride.. Rose/Dante naurahti kovaan ääneen ja kuulin Slothinkin hiljaisen tirskahduksen tiskin luota.

- Mitä? Ihmettelin tyhmä ilme kasvoillani

Dante/Rose katsoi minua hetken hymyilen mutta myös erityisen oudosti "piti minua varmaan tyhmänä!"

- Minähän sanoin sinulle jo aiemmin että olet homunculus ja nimesi on Pride, joten sinä olet se Pride mitä juuri äsken etsiskelit, Rose/Dante naurahti kyyneleet silmissään. - Mutta Ed... pysy näin aluksi erossa Lustísta ja varsinkin Envystä, hän ei oikeen tunnu vieläkään pitävän sinusta, Rose/Dante jatkoi varoittavaan sävyyn

- Joo, selvä.. mutta miksi Lustista? Hän ei tuntunut vihaavan minua?! Kyselin ihmeissäni ja jotenkin myös pettyneesti

- Ei hän olekaan, mutta Envy... en usko että hän katsoisi hyvänä jos olisit liian tuttava Lustin kanssa, Rose/Dante sanoi ärtyneesti

- Aijaa, selvä vastasin pohtivasti, en olisi voinut uskoa että kaikkia ja kaikkea inhoava Envy olisi iskenyt silmänsä itsepäiseen Himoon, mutta ymmärsin kyllä että miksei niinkin voisi olla. Olihan Lust aika.... Hot.

- Istuin paikkalle ja söin ahmien 3 lihapiirakkaa, ja join Cokista päälle, kiittin ruuasta ja annoin lihapiirakka lautasen Slothille joka hymyili minulle leveästi. Astuin ovelle kun olin astumassa ulos Rose/Dante pysäytti minut

- Etkö halua enää tietääkään, noista ruumissasi olevista raidoista, taikka veljestäsi? Hän kysyi

- Tiedän jo, vastasin hiljaa mietivästi - Selässäni on iso Ouroboros merkki jonka raidat yletyvät raajoihini asti ja... Alphonse kuoli koska syntesisoi minut... Hiljenin, oli vaikea sanoa sitä ääneen

- Eh, Totta että Ouroboros merkki on selässäsi, ja että Alphonse teki sinusta yhden meistä, mutta porttihan on vaihto kauppaa... Dante/Rose hiljeni hetkeksi ja katsoi minuun - Joten veljesi ei ole kuollut... mutta hän menetti muistinsa...'

- Odota hetki, siis veljeni ei ole kuollut, entä hänen ruuminssa, onko se yhä harniska? Huudahdin innoissani mutta myös järkytyneenä

- Ei, hän sai ruumiinsa takaisin, hän menetti vain muistinsa. Dante/Rose jatkoi - ...Menehän vähän ulos raittistumaan ja selvittämään päättäsi, minunkin pitäisi, mutta on hommia. Hän naurahti ja meni huoneeseen joka näytti toimistolta.

En pystynyt olla ajattelematta muuta kuin että Veljeni olisi taas ihminen, mutta se ettei hän muistaisi minua vaivasi todella kovaa mieltäny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kävelin Ulko ovea kohti, joka oli käyttävän päässä. Iso ruskea ovi, josta lähemmäs mennessä oikein tuoksui ulkoilman ja kukkien haju, myös pientä metteliä kuullui sen takaa. Hetken epäröiden astuin ovelle ja tartui kahvasta, sitä ei tarvinnut edes kovaa painaa kun se aukesi, ja sieltä paljastui kaunis maisema, kukkia, järvi ja kaukana tuntui olevan iso tyhjyys. Tajusin että se paikka oli jonkin vuoren päällä, alas olisi kova pudotus ajattelin. Katselin ympärilleni, ruohokentällä näin Wrathin pelaavan palloa Envyn kanssa, Lust makoili ruohikolla Gluttony vierellään. Kun astuin enemmän ovesta ulos, kaikki neljä homunculusta katsoivat minuun, olivat he kaukana tai lähellä.

Sloth käveli viereeni ja katsoi minua hetken ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa kohti kukkatarhaa.

- Mitä ihmettelet Pride? Hän kysyi yllätäin - jos ei ole mitään tekemistä niin voit kastella kukkia kanssani, hän jatkoi - Kun eräät tykkäävät mielummin makoilla nurmikkolla kuin tehdä töitä, vai mitä Lust, hän huusi kovaan ääneen Lustille joka vastasi näytämällä kieltään.

Seurasin hiljaa Slothia joka johdatti minut pieneen vajaan ja antoi sieltä minulle kastelukannun

- Tuolta saat vettä, hän sanoi viittoen järveä joka oli ihan kiven heiton päässä.

Hetkeäkään epäröimättä astuin järven reunalle ja kumarruin ottamaan vettä. kun yhtäkkiä jalkani lipesi mutaisessa maassa ja lensin hienolla voltilla suoraan veteen. Noustessani nopeasti ja nolona vedestä, en voinut kuin kuunnella viiden homunculuksen raikuvaa naurua, ja varsinkin niistä parhaiten kuullui Envyn pirullinen nauru, joka toi kylmiä väreitä iholleni.

- Haha! Ei kai käynyt pahasti Pride?, Lust kysyi tirskuen, oli nähtävästi hänkin saanut osansa roiskahtavasta vedestä.

- Ei, säikähdin vain, vastaisin katsomatta häneen päin, koska en halunut näyttää punastumistani, - Sano vain Pride Ed, huomautin

- Selvä Pride Ed... mutta... antaa olla, hän lopetti ja meni taas makaamaan ruohikolle

Katselin häntä hetken, kun tunsin jonkun tökkivän jalkaani, se oli kellumaan jäänyt kastelukannu, noukin sen kiirellä ja täytin tällä kertaa tarkasti katsoen jalkojeni alla olevaa maastoa, etten liukastuisi taas. Kun kastelukannu oli täynnä menin kukkatarhaan missä Sloth jo kastelikin kukkia, "kastelukannulla".

- Tuota, miksi kastelet kastelukannulla kun voit kastella ne omalla tavallasi?, kysyin ihmeissäni

- Koska, se olisi tylsää, tämä näin on hyvää tekemistä, Sloth vastasi rauhallisesti joka toi mieleeni äidin, no hänhän vähän niinkuin oli äitini

- Vihaatkop sinä minua yhä siitä, että... Minä yritin saada sanoja ulos suustani

- En, olet kärsinyt tarpeeksi, ja muutenkin olet nyt yksi meistä, hän vastasi taas hymyilen

- Entä vihaatko veljeäni, Alphonsea? hänhän on yhä ihminen, kysyin pokkana samalla kuin tarkailin hänen ilmeittään

- En, turhaan vihaan häntä, koska olen mikä olen. hän taikka kukaan ei voi asialle mitään, hän vastasi normaaliin sävyyn - No niin sinusta oli suuri apu, anna vaatteesi laitan ne narulle kuivumaan, hän ehdotti

Mitään epäröimättä riisuin märän mustan paitani ja housuni, mutta bokserit jätin päälleni. ja annoin ne hänelle. Katselin taas ympärilleni ja huomasin että Wrath ja Envy olivat lopettaneet pelaamisen. Wrath ui järvessä johon olin juuri äsken pudonnut, mutta Envyä ei näkynyt missään.

- Tule uimaan kanssani Edward, Wrath huusi loiskien vettä

- En taida olen saanut jo osani, huusin haurahtaen, ja näin Wrathin tymppiän ilmeen, -mutta kävisikö vesi futis ilman että tulisin veteen asti? huusin ilahduttaakseni häntä

- Joo, tuu jo, Wrath nauroi iloisena. Nappasin vajasta yhden iso rantapallon ja juoksin järvelle. Ruohikkolla potkaisin pallon Wrathille ja istahdin Lustin ja Gluttonyn lähelle. Lust makoili yhä ja niin teki Gluttonykin.

- Eikö sinulla ole vähän turhan paljon päällä, jos haluat ottaa aurinkoa? kysyin Lustilta samalla kuin heittelin rantapalloa Wrathin kanssa.

- Niinkö luulet? Lust vastasi katsoen itseään, - No olet oikeassa ehkä voisin vähän vähentää, hän pohti ja riisui mustan lenninkinssä

- NÄKYY, Wrath huusi heittäen samalla pallon minulle joka en tietenkään voinut olla katsomatta puolialastonta Lustia. Pallo pompahti päähäni nii että kaaduin, kaikessa rytelmässä käteni osui Lustin paljaalle ja kalpealle säärelle. Se oli sileä kuin makkaran kuori, nolona nousin ylös ja nappasin pallon joka oli singonnut viereeni. Käänsin katseeni pois Lustista ja jatkoin Wrathin kanssa palottelemista.

Ketään ei puhunut mitään, Wrath nauroi kuten minäkin. Lust makoili taas Ruohikolla kuten Gluttonykin.

- Missä Pride, siis Bratley on nyt? Kysyin odotellessani kuka ehtisi ensin vastata

- Mitä se sua kiinnosta? Kääpiö, Envyn hermostunut ääni kuullui takaani, sivu silmällä näin hänen istuuttuvan Lustin viereen.

- Tuskin se noin salaista on? jatkoin kyselyä, - vai eikö voi olla kahta Prideä?

- Hän o kuollut, vanheneva Homunculus kuin oli, Lust vastasi epävarmasti

- Vanhennenko minäkin? Kysymys tuli kuin nuoli suustani

- Kyllä, vanhenet ja kuolet, kuten pitääkin, Envy sanoi ivallisesti, tunsin että hän nauroi

- Et sinä vanhene, kuten ei me muutkaan täällä, Lust puolusti

- Naama kiinni Narttu, ja kuka on käskeny vähentää noin mukavasti vaatteita, Envy puuskaili tarkailen Lustin vartaloa

- hah! Vaivaako se sinua, palmu? Lust vinoili takaisin

- Ei, mutta täällä on muitakin katsojia kuin minä, Envy tuhahti tartuen Lustin maassa olevaan lenninkiin

- Miten muuten hän voi otta aurinkoa iholleen jos ei noin, sanoin vilkaiten taakseni, Envy näytti räjähtävän kiukusta varsinkin kun huomasi minun katsovan heitä, - ja miks se sua vaivais? kysyin kääntyen koko ajan enemmän heihin päin

- Ole hiljaa, Envyn ääni kuulosti uhkaavalta

- Lopetakaa, Lust tuhahti ja nousi istumaan, - ei nyt tarvitse ottaa noin suurta numeroa näin pienestä asiasta, hän tarkailli meitä molempia, varsinkin minua.

Ymmärsin mitä hän yritti sanoa katseellaan, " Lopeta, älä ärsyttä Envyä enää entisestään!" niin luulen että hän sanoi minulle tai ainakin yritti.

Hiljaisuus koitti taas, kun yhtäkkiä se rikkoitui.

- Sä nulikka todellakin haluut saada kuonoos, Envy tuhahti kun pallo oli ponnahtanut hänen naamaansa, - perhana, soikoon, kun et edes typerää palloa saa kiinni, hän inisi ja puhkaisi rantapallon käsillään

- Hei, ei noi saa tehä, Wrath suuttui, - sitä paitsi se oli mun, hän jatkoi

- Ole hiljaa, oma vikas ku leikkit tollasen typerän vajaan toukka pirullaisen kanssa, Envy huusi raivoissaan

Tähän asti olin sietänyt hänen "pätkäksi" haukkumisiaan mutta nyt meni yli. - Ole sinä hiljaa, perhanan heikkohermoinen mielisairas, En edes tajunut sanovani mitä sanoin, mutta Envy raivostui siitä kunnolla.

Hän salamana nousi seisomaan ja tarttui hiuksistani

- Mitä tuli sanottua, kengänalle liiskattu etana, Envy repi hiuksistani

- Lopeta Envy, Lust esteli, Envy vain työnsi hänet syrjään

- Mitä sanot mamis? jos kuolisit nyt käsiini? Envy puhalsi korvaani, olin aivan hiljaa, en tiedä mitä tekisin.- Miten on pippurimies? Hän jatkoi ja repi hiuksistani niin että tuskissani iskin kyynerpäällä häntä perhekalleuksiin ja pääsin näin vapaaksi. Nousin äkkiä seisomaan ja peräännyin. Envy lojui tuskissaan maassa, ja katsoi minua tappavasti, - Juokse... pakene vielä kuin voit...Hän sanoi ääni väristen... - sillä aijon tappaa sinut, hän jatkoi murhanhimo oikein paistoi hänen silmistään. Peräännyin hetken matkaa, mutta pysähdyin sitten....

- Antaa tulla homopoika, sanoin kovaan ja rohkeaan ääneen, - En kuole niin helpolla, ja on kiva saada selville mitä kykyjä osaan, sanoin ivallisesti ja vilkaisin hämmentyneen näköistä Lustia joka seisoi tällä kertaa lenninki käsissään. Wrath oli jo matkalla taloa kohti, varmaan kertomaan Dantelle.

Seisoin hievahtamatta paikkoillani, odotin että Envy kokoaisi perhekalleutenssa ja hyökkäisi taas. Mutta se ei olisi kannattanu, kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta Envy yhtäkkiä hyökkäsi kimppuuni hän kaatoi minut selälleni maahan ja veti nyrkkillä kovaan turpaan. yritin saada hänet pois päältäni, mutta hän oli todella vahva. samalla sekunnilla hän tartui kurkkuuni ja puristi, puristi niin että niska naksui... silmissäni rupesi jo sumenemaan kun Envyn ote hellitti. avasin silmääni ja näin jonkinlaisen suojakentän minun ja Envyn välillä....

- Lopeta Envy, Rose/Dante rauhoitteli poikaansa, - Pride Ed on nyt yksi meistä joten anna hänen olla. hän jatkoi, mitään sanomatta Envy nousi ylös ja perääntyi tuima katse yhä kasvoillaan, katsoin häntä hetken.

- Tämä ei jää tähän, käppänä, Envy sanoi hiljaiseen ääneen ja lähti sitten kovakouraisilla askeleilla taloa kohti.

- Oletko kunnossa, Rose/Dante kysyi kauempaa, - Anteeksi Envyn käytös, hän osaa olla yliherkkä, hän voivotteli harmissaan

- Ei se mitään, vastasin, mutta olin edelleen sitä mieltä, että Envyn kaa olisi vielä kana kynnittävänä. Nousin ylös ja tarkailin taas Lustia ja Gluttonya jotka myös lähtivät taloa kohti.

Matka talolle oli hiljainen, ketään ei puhunut mitään.

------------------------- Jatkuu sitten joskus kun jaksan taas tehdä :D ------------------

Kun saavuimme rytelmällä sisälle, Rose/Dante kokosi koko poppoon keittiön oven edustalle....

-No niin, on jo 2 viikkoa kulunut siitä kun viimeksi siivosimme talon, Rose/Dante huudahti - Joten vuorot menevät seuraavasti... Sloth ja Lust saavat hoittaa lattian, Gluttony ikkunat, wrath pesee sängynpeitot + muut, Pride Ed... no pyyhkii pölyt... hän komensi

-Pläääh! ei taas, mä haluun tehä jotain kivaa, Wrath marisi

-Älä viitsi, marmatit viime työstäkin, Lust motkotti, kaivaen lattia rättiä ja sankoa siivouskomerosta, - Gluttony tässä rätti, hän ojensi Gluttonylle joka seisoa hänen takanaan

- Miksei, Envy tee mitään? Kysyin ihmeissäni, katselin ympärilleni ja en edes nähnyt Envyä missään

- Koska hän... tai satuit juuri raivostutamaan hänet.. siis... Lust yritti selittää niin että tajuisin edes jotain siitä, - Olisi parempi sinun kannaltasi ettei hän näkisi sinua juuri nyt. hän jatkoi

- Mikä hänen huoneensa sitten on? kysyin, varautuen etten vahingossakaan menisi hänen huoneeseensa, missä hän nyt varmaan löhöilisikin.

- Olemme niin sanotusti kämppiksiä, Lust huokaisi, - huone sijaitsee sinun huoneen ja vessan vieressä, eli vasemalla puolella. hän jatkoi.

- Selvä, vastasin hiljaa, en olisi halunut kuulla että heillä olisi yhteinen huonekin. Envy todellakin tykkää Lustista. -*Rakastaa vai ei rakasta?* mietin mielessäni. Otin siivouskomerosta rätin ja vettä täynnä olevan sangon.

Pyyhin yli 20 minuutissa alakerrasta kaikki mitä nyt voisi pyyhkiä, halusin ottaa "huvikseni" aikaa kuinka kauan tähän työhön menisi, * njaa, toiset 20 minsaa varmaan menee ylhäällä* ajattelin kun kipusin painavan vesisangon kanssa yläkertaa. kävelin aivan käyttävän päähän asti kun kuulin hiljaista puhetta, juuri siitä vasemman puoleisesta ovesta josta Lust oli käskenyt väistää, eli hänen ja Envyn huoneensa. Kiinnostuksesta astuin lähemmäs ovea joka oli vähän auki, avasin sitä varovasti että voisin nähdä mitä sielä tapahtuisi. Huone oli iso, yksi kahden hengen sänky, suihku tai jokin, ja varmaan pöytä mitä sivusilmällä näin. Lust pesi lattiaa kun Envy istui sängyn kulmassa, tarkailen Lustin jokaista liikettä.

- Sinun pitäisi pyytä Prideltä anteeksi, siitä että tolleen hyökkäät ilman syytä kimppuun, Lust puhahti siirrellen tuoleja tieltään.

- En pyydä, ja oma vikansa kun rupes vittuilee päin naamaa, "homopoika", saakutti, Envy kiermuili hermostuneesti.

- Miksi vihaat häntä niin paljon, Lust kysyi kääntyen Envyn puoleen

- Koska vihaan vai, Envy vastasi ja salamana takertui lihaksikailla käsillään Lustin hoikkasta vartalosta ja heitti hänen hennosti seinän viereen, ja kosketti hänen vasenta paljasta säärtään.

- No niin Lopeta, minulla on vielä hommia, Lust tuhahti tökkien Envyn käden pois ja yritäen jotenkin päästä pystyyn Envyn vahvojen käsien suojista. - Envy kuule, päästä irti. Envy ei päästäny tarrautui vaan yhä lujemmin painaen koko ruumistaan Lustin päälle.

- Älä nyt, hyvinhän sä ehdit tehä ne ja voin vaikka auttaakin, Envy hymyili leveästi, ja kosketeli Lustin sääriä, - Olet rehkinyt ihan tarpeeksi, eikö olisi aika ottaa pieni tauko, vai mitä? hän innostui entisestään.

- Envy ihan oikeasti, minulla ei ole tarvetta pitää taukoa, Lust torjui ja yritti työntää Envyn pois päältään tuloksetta. - Envy voisitko mitenkään? hän pyysi kauniisti

- En, paitsi jos... Envy keskeytti lauseensa, ja punastui hetkellisesti

- Mitä? Lust ihmetteli ja tarkaili Envyn kasvon piirteitä

- Jos... tää olis...siis ööö... mun... jos voitais... Envy mumisi saamatta sanottua haluamaansa sanaa -.....siis... mun... EKA KERTA, hän huudahti kovaan ääneen katsoen tarkasti Lustia silmiin. En voinut olla nauramatta, kun kuulin sen. Tahtomattani purskahdin räkättävään nauruun ja komppastuin ovesta sisälle, niin että Envykin nousi säikähtäen polvilleen.

- Pride Ed, Lust sanoi yllätyneesti, kun nousin suu naurussa ylös.

- Sori, en voinut olla kuulematta, Sanoin nauraen, samalla kuin tarkailin paineissa ja raivoissaan olevaa Envyä, - "Eka kerta vai? tirskahdin kun mietin hänen ikäänsä, lähes 400 vuotta.

- Samperin, samperi, mikä vitun pakko sulla on aina tulla tielle, Envy huusi raivoissaan, mutta ei näyttänyt olevan aikeissa hyökättä tällä kertaa. - Painu tiehes, kääpiö kani, hän jatkoi huutamista.

- Miks, että saisit rauhassa toteuttaa haavees? Voi juma, 400 vuotta eläny ja vielä "eka kerta" hahah! Naureskelin, muistaen ettei minullakaan ollut kokemusta siitä asiasta, muuta kuin oman käden kautta =:D - oot aika kova äijä, ihme ku oot nii äree aina. naureskelin tosissani

- Anna olla Ed, Lust suutahti tietäen että kyseinen aihe olisi erittäin nolo Envylle, joka istuikin hänen sylissään hiljaa raivosta väristen. Lust nousi istumaan ja pussasi Envyä ottaan, -Ehkä jonnakin päivänä, hän sanoi hiljaa ja nousi sitten seisomaan ja lähti huoneesta.

Envy katseli liikkumatta sängyn ryttyistä peittoa, - Yhäkö olet täällä? ala painua, sintti, Hän käski uhkaavasti. - ja anna olla viimeinen kerta...hän jatkoi, mutta en ehtinyt kuulla loppuun kun olin jo menossa omaan huoneeseeni pöllyjä putsaamaan.

Ylläkerran siivoukseen olikin sattuneista syistä mennyt enemmän aikaa kuin oli alkujaa ajattelut * puhdas tunti, no jaa, samapa tuo* ajattelin, pistäen sangon ja rättin takaisin sivouskomeroon, *nähtävästi, Lust ja Sloth ovat lopettaneet, samoin Gluttony, heh! Wrath on tainnut keksiä jotain muuta tai nukkahtanut jonnekin, kun ei ole vieläkään valmis* naureskelin mielessäni.

- Olet valmis, oletko nähnyt Wrathiä? Rose/Dante kysyi vilkuilen ympärilleen, -Ruoka olisi valmis, hän jatkoi

- En ole, juuri tässä pohdinkin missä hän voisi olla, vastasin pohtien, ja melkeinpä jopa pelkkäsin hänen seuraavaksi määrävän minun mennä etsimään häntä. en kylläkään jaksaisi tuollaisen työn jälkeen. -_-"

- No kaitpa se sieltä jostain ilmestyy, kun ruoan hajun haistaa, Rose/Dante naurahti, huomaten kuinka helppotuneelta näytin kun hän sanoi noin. - No nii tulehan sinäkin syömään muut ovatkin jo sielä, hän hymyili osoittaen keittiöön josta kuulluikin astioiden ääniä, ja puhetta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astuin ovesta keittiöön ja kuten ennenkin kaikki muut hiljenivät kuin seinään.

- Eh, puhutkaa vaan, ei teidät minun takiani tarvitse hiljaa olla, sanoin rohkaisevasti kuin istuin alas omalle tuolilleni, jossa odottikin jo lautanen ja iso pino ruokaa, katselin ympärilleni ja huomasin Envyn ivallisesti rusentavan makkaran käsillään aivan kuin varoittaen että minä olisi seuraava isompi makkara jonka hän rusentaisi. En sen koomin mietinyt vaan söin hisukseen ruokaani.

- Katos Wrath, missäs olit? nukkumassa taas? Sloth kysyi oitis kun puoli uninen Wrath astui ovesta sisään, - voi sun kanssas ja et varmaan sitten tehnyt hommiaskaan? hän puhahti

- Tein tein, vein kaikki lakanat ja muut pesuun ja pistin uudet, odottamaan laittajaansa, Wrath tuhisi väsyksissä, - ja väsytti niin kovaa että menin nukkumaan, hän jatkoi ahmien ruokaa suuhunsa.

- Heheh! Pyykkäsistkö Edonkin lakanat?, Envy kysyi nauraen

- Joo, ne oli todella likaset, tyynyssä oli jotain valkosta nestettä, ja lakanoissa oli kusi lammikko, Wrath sanoi, kuulessani sen olin tukehtua makkaraani, *mitä helkuttia* ajattelin

- My, My, pieniä salaisuuksia Edo, Envy nauroi ivallisesti, - Kuset housuus ja nussit tyynys kaa, hän räkätti kuin vammanen varis.

- Ne ei oo mun, kyl mä tietäisin jos olisin kusu housuuni, perkule, huusin hermostuneesti ja nolona, - se olit sä eikö? Sä runkkutit ja kusit mun sänkyyn hyi vittu, huusin ja tarkailin Envyn kasvon piirteitä, niistä näki selvästi että se oli totta.

- Hahahaa! Hyvä yritys, mut onko sul todisteita siit? pätkä, Envy irvailli ivallisesti tarkailen Lustia joka katsoi ihmeissään minua.

Istuin hetken hiljaa mietien, - Ei, mutta mä en sentään oo 400 vuotta ollu ilman naista ja seksiä, toisin kuin eräät palmut, Huusin tahallani niin että koko keittiössä kaiku.

Hiljaisuus iski keittiöön, Envy ei enää saanut sanottua mitään hän vain katsoi raivostuneesti minuun päin, tällä kertaa hän näytti valmistuvan hyökkäämään, joten olin valmiina.

- Samperi, täällä ei oo ollu 400 vuoteen naishomunculusta ennen Lustin ja Slothin tuloa, Envy sanoi synkkästi, - ja mitä suhun tulee sä oot varmaa vielä neitsyt vai mitä? hän jatkoi

- Envy ja Pride Ed, joko lopetatte ja syötte rauhas tai menette ulos selvittämään noi teidän pervot ajattelu maailmanne,Rose/Dante käskytti hermostuneesti

- Syön, mua ei huvita enää puhua tästä asiasta, en ole niin puuttees, sanoin ja jatkoin syömistäni. Envy hermostuneesti nousi ylös ja paiskasi lautasen lattialle ja painui taas jonnekin mitään sanomatta. muut istuivat ihan hiljaa hämmillään "mistä tuossa oli niinkuin kyse!" ilme kasvoillaan.

-----Jatkuu kun jaksan tehdä, ehkä tänään tai huomenna How Knows :P------------------

Wrath: Eihä tän tarinan tällänen pitänyt olla? eihä?

Lust: Ei minustakaan... Edward... mikset voisi kertoa sitä oikeaa tarinaa, eikä tämmöistä....

Envy: ... Samperin pätkä... mistä sä sait päähäs et olisin... "Punastui"

Edward: Koska näin sen omin silmin! :PP

Envy: Naama kiinni, kääpiö homo, mä... mul ja tol nartul ei oo mitään... sellasta

Edward: Miks sä sit halusit..

Sloth. HILJAA! Molemmat. Kertokaa se oikea tarina, eikä tämmöistä hentai.... "voi hitto"

Wrath: "Katsoo ihmeissään" Mikä on Hentai? jokin ruoka vai?

Gluttony: Ruokaa, missä on ruokaa? On nälkä? Lust, voinko syödä sen hentain?

Lust: ... et, siis ei... sitä ei voi syödä... kai

Envy: Surkein tarina ikinä. Kääpiö olet säälittävä...

Edward: Mit?? Mitä sä sanoit? per... hana! "hyökkää Envyn kimppuun!"

Greed: Voi hemmetti soikoon! mitäs täällä tapahtuu?

Sloth: VOITTAMATON SUOJAUS?! Tervetuloa takaisin...

Wrath: Äiti, miksi noin iloinen? O_o?

Sloth: "Punastus" ... Eh!

Greed: =:D No, tulin kuuntelemaan sitä tarinaa. Alphonse kertoi että.. nojaa!

Edward: Alphonse? Miten... Onko hän..

Greed: Kyllä, hän liittyi meidän, tarkoitan minun pieneen jengiini. " Napsauttaa sormiaan!"

Edward: AL?? Olet kunnossa, ihanaa. " Juoksee veljensä luokse!"

Envy: Nyt tää homostelu saa loppua, minä kerron sen tarinan...

Sloth: Sinäkö? Et hän sitten, pistä siihen mitään sellaista, you know?

Envy: Ole hiljaa, Minun tarinani, joten en lupaa mitään.. Aloitan...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oli kerran, nuori poika, eli minä.. komea, vahva ja seksikäs mies nimeltään Envy, eli lyhennettynä Envious. Kutsukaa vain Envy... Nojoo, ALOITAN...

- Mitähän kello on, Ihmetelin kun nousin sängystäni ylös. Se oli vasta puoli viisi aamuyöllä, oli niin varhaista että ajattelin vielä jatkaa uniani. Painoin pääni pehmeälle tyynylle ja suljin silmäni. Ihan hetkeksi vaivuin ihan kuin jonkin laiseen horrokseen. näin ihanaa unta...

Unessani:

Kävelin pitkin uimarantaa, alastomia naisia, ja miehiä. Katselin ympärilleni ja ajattelin että jos itsekin riisuisin vaatteeni. Joten ríisuin ne. Kun olin laskemassa pikkuhousujani, säpsähdin ja katsoin salamana eteeni, siinä seisoi nuori, musta hiuksinen nainen, ilman minkäänlaista vaatteen palastakaan päällään. Hän katsoi minua kauniilla liiloilla silmillään. En voinut liikkua, katselin häntä ja oloni oli omituinen. Ei, tunsin sen tunteen... sydän hakkasi, naama hikoili ja alapääni oli tulessa. En välitänyt, mitä alapäässäni tapahtui, sillä en voinut estää sitä tunnetta. Tunnetta joka valtasi ruumiini. Nousin salamana pystyyn, katselin häntä ja hän katsoi minuun. Yhtään epäröimättä otin askeleita häntä kohti, housuni puristivat pallejani joten paiskasin ne mäkeen. Näin kuinka hänen katseensa siirtyi siitimeeni, joka osoitti suoraan häntä kohti. Astuin eteenpäin, kohti häntä. Siinä samassa hän säpsähti ja perääntyi epäröivästi pois päin. Hän katsoi minua, ei ihmeissään tällä kertaa hermostuneesti ihan kuin hän olisi halunut juosta karkuun. mutta ei pystynyt. Siitä huolimatta kävelin häntä kohti, metrin päässä hänestä, pysähdyin, tarkailin hän vartaloaan ja muutenkin häntä. Ojensin käteni, halusin koskettaa hänen kalpeaa ihoaan. mutta hän kuin salama kirkaalta taivaalta, astui taakse päin ja juoksi pois. Seisoin hiljaa ihmeissäni, ja ehkä myöskin surullisenakin...

- Envyy, tulee syömään? Kuulin uneni läpi Lustin äänen. avasin silmäni ja hän seisoi oveni luona Gluttony vierellään. - Heräsithän vihdoin, hän virnuili. - Taisit nähdä mukavia unia, vai mitä? hän naurahti, poistuen huoneestani.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greed: hmm! Noinko siinä todella tapahtui?

Wrath: Envykö unelmoi Lustista?

Envy: =:O Mit? EN TODELLAKAAN, se oli vain tyhmä uni, typerässä tarinassa.... Idiootti

Lust: Niinkö? Mutta muistan ton päivän kun tulin käskemään sinua syömään ja... sinulla oli.... torni pystys.

Wrath: Torni?? Onko Envyllä torni? missä, haluan nähdä sen?

Envy: Ole hiljaa! "Katsoo nolona muualle!"

Gluttony: voiko sen tornin syödä? saanko Lusy?

Envy: ET.. et saa... se on tärkeä minulle...

Edward: Tärkeä UUU. XDD Envy oot aika pervo hullu!

Envy: TURPA KIINNI, se oli vain tarina, jonka keksin, omasta päästäni... Damn

Wrath: Miks kertoa, tarinaa Lustista, ilman vaatteita?

Greed: Miksei, muka. Onha Lust aika... :P

Sloth: höh! Olen minäkin paremman näköinen. "pahastunut!"

Greed: Oot oot, toki hyvän näkönen. :)

Sloth: "Punastus"

Alphonse: Greed herra... " Kuiskaa korvaan" *Sloth taittaa pitää teistä.

Greed: hmm! mielenkiintoista "iskee Slothille silmää!"

Edward: Mitä täällä tapahtuu??? Meidän piti kertoa tarina, eikä flirttailla keskenämme. ¨

Envy: HAISTA PASKA, EI TÄÄLLÄ KUKAAN FLIRTTAILLE!

Edward: Älä hermoo! -_-" Relaz!

Lust: Mitäs jos lopettettais hetkeksi, alkaa jo pikkusen hiukoa " syvä haukotus!"

Gluttony: Ruokaa, haluu ruokaa, on nälkä... Lust??

Edward. Kunka toi jaksaa valittaa koko ajan.

Lust: No... saat syödä lukijat..

Gluttony: Jee! "juoksee lukijoiden perään ja syö ne!"

------------------Jatkuu, jos jatkuu, mutta voi olla ettei jatkukaan!-------------------------------


End file.
